


Christmas is Prettier with You

by Eottoghe



Series: Chained [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, wonwoo cracks a christmas joke that i literally stole from Casper Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: Everything was prettier this time of year. Iridescent ornaments caught the light perfectly, creating a kaleidoscope of colors. Snow tipped trees shimmered with a bright glow, their silver flakes collecting upon each other. Brilliant bulbs shone in blues and reds and greens and yellows, twinkling and flickering to a traditional melody. Store fronts would compete with the next to create a display so dazzling, one couldn't help but stop and stare.Christmas was pretty, but Jeonghan had never seen it that way.Luckily for him, Seungcheol has a knack for saving the day.





	Christmas is Prettier with You

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a day late.... Isn't there a way to edit the date to make it look like I posted it on the 25th??
> 
> Anyway! This is my Holiday special for my Hybrid Au, Chained. Link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11251614  
> You don't necessarily need to read the whole story to get what's going on, but it definitely explains their relationship and the characters a little bit more.
> 
> If you decide not to read Chained, that's cool too, but here's what you need to know.  
> Jeonghan is a hybrid (cat ears, tail, the regular she-bang) and his previous owner is literally the most terrible person ever. Seungcheol has basically taken him in. Seungcheol also has a job he hates and wanted to be doing more with his life. I mean that's pretty much it I think.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas everyone!

Everything was prettier this time of year. Iridescent ornaments caught the light perfectly, creating a kaleidoscope of colors. Snow tipped trees shimmered with a bright glow, their silver flakes collecting upon each other. Brilliant bulbs shone in blues and reds and greens and yellows, twinkling and flickering to a traditional melody. Store fronts would compete with the next to create a display so dazzling, one couldn't help but stop and stare.

Christmas was pretty, but Jeonghan had never seen it that way.

 

The past year and the year before, Christmas was probably the most difficult time of the year. Christmas to Jeonghan was nothing more than December 25th, a cold, grimy day where the joy from others made his own life seem that much more miserable. For some reason, that day seemed the coldest, the harshest, the ugliest day, but he’d always tried to make the most of it.  He especially liked to visit Han River just to stare at the reflection of icicle lights glistening in the water. But even then, it filled him with a hollow ache of loneliness that was unrivaled by any other feeling. It made him almost miss Christmases back with his owner. Well, _miss_ was an overstatement, but spending the day alone wasn’t too much fun either.

Christmas before he left was a mixture of tight lipped smiles from strangers he was only permitted to see once a year and the guiding hand on the small of his back warning him not to do anything too informal. 

His owner liked to take him to Christmas parties at his associate's houses. He never knew what they did, never asked. It was made very clear that he was not to speak unless spoken to, not to interact unless provoked and even then, he should keep it to a minimum.

There wasn't much to worry about as Jeonghan was a nervous wreck in public, but his every move was still persistently monitored. His time in private school didn't give him the necessary tools to branch out and talk to others, so he never really got used to company. In social settings, he typically felt out of place. But oddly enough, Jeonghan looked forward to these parties each year.

Being held up in the same stuffy house year-round left him craving to venture out any opportunity he got. If it wasn’t school, it was home. If it wasn’t home, it was school. When he graduated, the deep mahogany door might has well have been made from cast iron. Human interaction and a change of scenery was something he began longing for.

So even with being stared down by a deviant hawk and shown around like an inanimate trophy, he found himself getting quite excited when the holiday came around.

That was then.

Now, Jeonghan’s Christmas was beginning to look a lot different than it had previous years. There was no need to worry that he’d be denied the one bit of interaction he got with the outside world. He didn’t have to worry that with the 52 million people in the country, that he’d be the only one spending it alone. In fact, the only thing he really could think to worry about was what he’d be getting Seungcheol for Christmas.

The day steadily creeping up on him made him realize that he really wanted to give something to the one person who'd given him the world.

Seungcheol was humble. Seungcheol was generous. He'd not only brought Jeonghan into his home once, but twice. He gave Jeonghan all the things he'd wanted, far past the tangible accessories one would desire. Past the hoard of clothes and the delicious treats.

He gave him hour upon hour of patient listening and understanding when Jeonghan was feeling enlightened enough to talk about something bothering him. He gave him space when he wanted it and comfort when he needed it. He gave him reassuring smiles and days of unmitigated laughter that left his stomach aching. He gave him peace of mind and fascinating stories as he sifted his fingers through tangled hair, distracting the boy from whatever troubles came to mind. Jeonghan knew that nothing he could give Seungcheol would ever live up to all he’d done, but he wanted to at least try.

Seungcheol said it almost a million times, and if Jeonghan's creased brow remained the same, he'd reiterate a million and one.

_"You don't have to get me anything."_

And Jeonghan would say in his head, _"I don't_ have _to, but I want to."_ But the question wasn’t _if_ he should get him something, but _what_ he should get. Jeonghan would now be getting a real paycheck to go with his real job and the first thing he wanted to spend it on was none other than Choi Seungcheol.

Closer to the 25th, when his shift at the cafe grew slow, he'd generate lists of likes and dislikes in his mind, mentally marking out the things he'd already had or were entirely impossible to obtain. Then he’d venture out during his lunch breaks, weaving throughout different shops and storefronts looking for anything he deemed worthy enough (or at least something that came close). He wasn't even mindful of the odd looks he was getting as he was so focused on the task at hand. But store after store, he’d come up empty handed. Nothing quite fit the bill. His mental checklist began dwindling and so did the days on his calendar.  
  
He realized halfway through his searching that he didn't even know how to shop for someone. He'd never had the need or the funds so Jeonghan didn't shop often. And when he did, he was never alone, so having this freedom to purchase whatever he wanted was gratifying, yet slightly nervewracking.

There were so many options and so many vendors trying to convince him why their gifts were the perfect fit for his friend. A few people attempted scamming him into buying random things, giving wild scenarios as to why he might like it. Some went as far as offering more gifts for free with one purchase, but it wasn't about the quantity of gifts either. He wanted whatever he got to mean something. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The city grew brighter, the date grew closer and Jeonghan still didn't know what to get. After all his failed lunch break adventures, each shop fell short. He'd been watching Seungcheol closely the past couple of days. For any sign of discomfort, any source of criticism, any anything, but Seungcheol didn't complain much. At least not to him, so it was difficult to pinpoint problem areas he could work off of. So, he decided to _casually_ inquire about it one night.

"Seungcheol?"

"Hmm?" He replied, bringing his attention from the television. Both sat cross legged, closer than friends, but further than lovers, watching reruns on MBC. Jeonghan's left knee grazed Seungcheol's right whenever one shifted and when a scene was really funny, the raven-haired boy clapped goofily with his gums on full display and eyes scrunched up into little crescent moons. Every so often, his hand would fall on the knee touching his in a subtle, yet comforting gesture and Jeonghan’s heart would race for split second before realizing it was most likely unintentional.

"Did... Did you have plans for Christmas?" Jeonghan asked, feigning slight uninterest, but his question mark tail curved up in a knowing loop that could sell him out in any given situation. 

Seungcheol's eyes widened a little in question before he grinned widely, teasingly.

"Why? Did you want to do something?"

"Not necessarily." He began playing with his fingers. They were more interesting than Seungcheol’s gorgeous eyelashes anyway. "What do you usually do?"

"Mostly nothing. I usually go out with Wonwoo, but he'll probably be swamped this year...” he paused with that same cheeky grin on his face continuing, “so if there's something you'd like to do..."

"I didn't have anything in mind, really." Seungcheol's hand was still comfortable in its spot on his leg and Jeonghan wanted to reach out and hold it. Not for any particular reason, he noted.

Just because.

He knew Seungcheol didn't mean it in any kind of way. He held his hand sometimes without reason, like randomly in conversation without even breaking the flow of a sentence or when he decided to take him out. _He's just like that sometimes,_ Jeonghan thought and snuffed out any romantic feelings that could attempt to manifest themselves in the recesses of his mind.

"I know you said I didn’t have to, but was there anything that you might’ve wanted for Christmas?" Jeonghan couldn’t have eased into that question if he wanted to.

Seungcheol laughed softly before speaking. "Nope. I couldn't possibly want anything more than I have now." He nodded resolutely and crossed his arms as if finalizing the thought. And it wasn't the shine of his raven bangs that bounced when he moved his head. Nor was it the way his biceps flexed under his white cotton shirt. It was the way he looked at him with that same heart-stopping gaze he’d easily fall victim to.

He said it like Jeonghan himself was the only gift he could have ever wanted. Like Jeonghan was enough and nothing more could make him happier. It left Jeonghan stunned for a solid few seconds before he realized.

Seungcheol was just like that sometimes.

Imagining him to mean it in a way more than what it was would only lead to misunderstandings. Of course, he wasn't implying that Jeonghan being there was all he could want. It was silly of himself to even think so, but that didn't stop the warm blush from prickling at his skin. He just reminded himself. Seungcheol’s naturally romantic, even when he doesn't mean to be.

And so he tried to pry more into the gift giving topic of things he "liked" to get his mind off of a potential relationship he knew couldn't thrive. Seungcheol was quick to shut him down though, driving through Jeonghan's head that he really didn't need to get him something.

Asking him directly was a total bust.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Call it fate, call it coincidence, either or, Jeonghan was thankful. He found himself lost after going a block further than the string of shops he normally visited and after making a few random turns on his way back to work, he had completely forgotten from which direction he came. He called Soonyoung on his very last percent of battery to tell him he was lost and got some directions before his phone shut entirely off.

He shoved it into his pocket, breathing warmth into his numbing hands and began to recite the directions he was told. He got a few yards ahead before he came across a very small and rather dingy looking alleyway that led to a deep burgundy door. There were colorful light bulbs lining it, somewhat cutting away at the sketchier look of the shop.  On either side of the door were two shop windows and in one sat a chocolate brown bear with dark glass eyes. Wrapped around its stubby arms and legs was a neat taekwondo uniform with a stiff black belt around its tummy.

For some reason, this particular bear seemed to draw him in, making him enter the store before he’d even realized it. The shop was filled with knick knacks and toys and Jeonghan felt silly to be considering a gift for a grown man from what looked to be an antique toy shop. He went over to the display and picked up the bear, holding it out in front of him. God, the thing even reminded him of Seungcheol and suddenly he began remembering that night that they talked about their dreams. About what they wanted, where they were, if they were _happy._

Seungcheol should be in the bears place, doing something he loved. A life where he’s doing something he truly enjoys. Where he doesn’t have to go through every day wondering about his dreams, but making them come true every day he had the chance. One where he was not settling for the bear minimum (Jeonghan had gotten too used to Wonwoo) and could do what he’d always wanted. Jeonghan knew this was the gift. And maybe he was being dramatic for summing up an entire theoretical ideology from a teddy bear in a costume, but something about it just felt right.

He bought it and set it aside in the closet, making Seungcheol promise not to go peeking.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Christmas started like any other off day for them. Seungcheol was cooking and Jeonghan rolled out of his duvets to greet him groggily. After their hearty breakfast, Seungcheol froze like an epiphany had hit him mid breath. Excitement rushed over his features leaving Jeonghan to wonder what exactly had changed his mood.

 

“Let’s go get a tree!” He grinned like a poster child straight from the magazine cover.

“A tree? Now? You realize it’s Christmas day.” Jeonghan wasn’t sure where the sudden idea came from, but Seungcheol looked really adorable with his eyes all gleaming and excited the way they were. Not that he was paying that much attention to his quirky, cute persona. _Dammit, Seungcheol._

“Yes, but we can get a tree and some decorations, and it’ll look just like it does in the movies.”

“Where is this coming from?” Jeonghan asked skeptically.

“I don’t know. I just thought it’d be... you know, fun and…” He began to trail off, not really knowing where he was going with it, quickly second guessing his childish quest, but Jeonghan swooped in immediately with reassurance.

“I’ll go get ready.”

 

And with his powder blue sweater under a thick winter coat, he and Seungcheol walked through department stores picking out random decorations of whatever the nearly empty bins had left. Some stuff was already being marked down as they were preparing for after Christmas sails.

After scavenging the holiday isle for a bit, they came up with a big plastic tree, a bag of silver and gold tinsel, strands of garland and lights… so many lights. It crossed their minds maybe once that they’d just be taking all of them down within a day or so, but that didn’t deter them from the filled cart of holiday goodies.

And sometimes Seungcheol would reach out to grab Jeonghan’s hand and pull him along to the next destination and maybe just forget to let go. Their fingers remained entwined for a lot longer than they needed to be and it would make his layers of clothing feel too warm at times.

Seungcheol had this cool way of talking that only proved to confuse Jeonghan more. He was naturally very sweet, indubitably romantic, but the amount of excessive complementing that he’d gotten through the day made Jeonghan feel that growing enamored was justifiable. The amount of times Seungcheol would complement his complexion under the twinkling lights or compare him to the beautifully decorated, golden tree in the heart of the shopping center was giving an unshakable impression. But it was nothing more than compliments, right? Jeonghan always had the tendency to think too deeply.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They went straight to work, lighting up the apartment in an array of vibrant incandescence.

“You gotta reach a little higher or they won’t be even.” Seungcheol called up to Jeonghan who was about two feet higher than him at the moment. He hoped the tape would be strong enough to hold their impromptu decorations because he wasn’t looking forward to getting back up on the wobbly stool. Seungcheol convinced him that he was lighter, so he should do it to ensure it wouldn’t break.

“I can only stretch so far, Cheol.”

“You can always go up another step.” Jeonghan turned around with a sharp glare, not even trusting the step he was on to carry his weight. Somehow a step further from the ground equated a harder fall in Jeonghan’s mind. “I’m just saying.”

“If I fall, you’ll catch me?”

“I already got ya.” Seungcheol said lightly, trustingly and Jeonghan shakily took another step closer to the ceiling. “See?”

As if on cue, the ladder let out a loud squeak making Jeonghan brace himself for the fall.

“You’re good. It’s okay.” Seungcheol insisted and grinned up at the boy who had his eyes shut closed. “Just tape up the end piece and I’ll help you down after that.” Jeonghan nodded, rather warily and stretched back up to the ceiling, silver garland infused with rainbow lights gripped tightly in shaking hands.

Seungcheol could see some of Jeonghan’s exposed stomach from the angle he stood at and it made him swallow down a heavy lump in his throat. It wasn’t marked up like his back was. It looked smooth. He wondered if it felt smooth too. Jeonghan called out to him, breaking him from his trance.

“Can you help steady me please?”

Seungcheol reacted instantaneously, but instead of gripping the ladder like the hybrid expected, he reached up and held onto his waist. Jeonghan let out a gasp in shock and accidentally wacked Seungcheol in the face with his tail, apologizing profusely after.

“I’m sorry. You just caught me off guard.” He began, “I—I meant the—ladder. Steady the ladder.” Jeonghan stuttered out and quickly stuck the piece of tape on the ceiling where the wired lights were shining.

“Right. The ladder. Of course.” Seungcheol coughed out awkwardly, forgetting his hands were still on Jeonghan’s waist. He moved to hold the ladder now, firmly as Jeonghan quickly made his way down.

“You need a new ladder.”

 

 

The rest of the decorating was playful and healing. Seungcheol would goofily wrap the garland around Jeonghan like a colorful, metallic mummy. Jeonghan would intentionally sprinkle the tinsel on the top of his head and hook ornaments off the end of his shirt when he wasn’t looking. By the time they were done, Seungcheol's calm cocoa and tan colored apartment was a mess of Christmas spirit neither of them really knew they had.

And if the decorations weren't enough, Seungcheol had grabbed a cake from the store and some cookie mix for them to bake. From flour to frosting, all the ingredients ended up on one of them at least once. And while in the oven, they decided to get dinner started together as well.

Jeonghan had endured 23 years of Christmas time feeling empty, but this seemed to make up for almost all of them. The memory branded itself in his mind as possibly one of the best days of his life.

 

While they waited on the simmering food to finish, Seungcheol made Jeonghan watch the movie _"Home Alone"._

Seungcheol noted how lovely Jeonghan looked when he laughed. How his eyes closed partly and how his pink lips would reveal two rows of teeth as his smile exuded joy. How his nose crinkled slightly as he cringed at certain scenes. Seungcheol found himself watching the hybrid more than the movie itself.

Jeonghan dozed off a couple of times, slowly falling to the side, only to upright himself when he realized he was drifting. Seungcheol didn't point it out and tease him, but instead let it happen naturally. Soon, the hybrid was fast asleep on Seungcheol’s shoulder, knees touching like they had before.

Even his drool was adorable, Seungcheol admitted. It took every bit of strength within him not to wrap both arms snuggly around him, encompassing him in a tight hold so he knew that he was protected even in his sleep. But when the timer on the oven began blaring loudly, Jeonghan raised his head with a start, yawning before realizing he'd drooled on Seungcheol's shirt.

"I'm so sorry! You could have woken me up." He said trying to blot out the wet patch on his shoulder (with Seungcheol’s own shirt so it didn’t make much of a difference), but Seungcheol shook his head.

"It's fine. You’re cute when you sleep anyway.”

_Sometimes Seungcheol just says things._

 

Wonwoo has impeccable timing.

 

“If now’s not a good time…”

“How did you even get in here?”

“With your key. Duh.”

Wonwoo ate with them for as long as he could before he had to retreat back to the confines of the medical field. But not before drowning them in Christmas jokes.

_“What do you call a bankrupt Santa?”_

_“Didn’t you have to go?”_

_“Saint Nickel-less!”_

 

When Wonwoo left, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were left to get comfortable again, finally exchanging gifts.

 

“It isn’t much, but I thought of you as soon as I saw it.” Jeonghan stammered, handing over the gift bag with Cheol Jr.

Seungcheol was quiet for a moment, looking at the bear with a huge grin on his face before he finally spoke, easing Jeonghan’s nervousness.

 

“You remembered.” Was the first thing Seungcheol said. Then, as his arms had been itching to the entire day, he gathered Jeonghan in his embrace and whispered a soft “Thank you” in his ear.

 

It wasn’t much, but it meant something. This Christmas actually meant something.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, love greatly appreciated.  
> Also follow me on tumblr @eottoghe !


End file.
